The Administrative Core serves a critical function for the Program Project, serving as the administrative arm and central focal point for organization and dissemination of scientific, budgetary, and other information which are associated with the Program Project. It also will coordinate all communication among the different groups that are involved in the Program Project. Manuscript preparations, slide presentations, etc. involving the Principal Investigator, correspondence, purchasing of supplies and services, arrangements for PPG meetings, photocopying and dissemination of information and presentations, purchasing of supplies and other things necessary for research, preparation and records of traveling to scientific meetings by the Program Project group, oversite of financial matters, maintenance and upkeep of data bases, and other administrative functions as needed will be coordinated by the Administrative Core. All correspondence, arrangements for outside scientific visitors related to the Program Project, coordination of activities with outside collaborators, and other related administrative functions will be coordinated by the Core. Finally, the Administrative Core provides the focal point for the extensive local collaborative efforts and cooperations which have marked the success of the Program Project in the past and into the future.